Despues del Arca de Noe
by envy.yaoi
Summary: Spoliers cap 86 . un extraño secuestro pone al grupo de Allen en rídiculas y misteriosas situaciones. SHONEN AI leve . horroroso sumaryXD, mejor entren y lean...cuak!


**Introducción:**

Posteriormente a la ardua batalla en el arca de Noe; Kanda y Krory, quienes supuestamente habían fallecido, fueron encontrados siendo protegidos (extrañamente) por sus inocencias.

Después de numerosas hipótesis del equipo científico; Komui, el supervisor de la orden, llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de que sus inocencias los salvaran, era por que los portadores estaban dispuestos a sacrificar la vida por sus amigos. conclusión que refutó toda posible teoría acerca de que Allen o Leenalee poseyeran el corazón de la inocencia.

Luego de numerosas sesiones de entrenamiento arduo (y bastante doloroso) Leenalee, Krory y Kanda, lograron recuperar el potencial perdido de sus inocencias (y con creces –lo mismo que ocurrió con Allen cuando estuvo en una situación similar-) y estar en optimas condiciones para la batalla.

* * *

**Capítulo I: _Extraño_**

-que te pasa? Oye suéltame!- gritaba un joven desde un rincón de aquella habitación lóbrega y oscura hacia un muchacho albino atado junto a él. Ya habían pasado tres días en incómodas posiciones y ahora se estaba manifestando toda la incomodidad acumulada en esos días.

-podrías parar de hacer eso!!- repetía un tanto acalorado el joven al muchacho

-no lo hago a propósito!!-contestaba a sus espaldas el muchacho albino, incómodo. Su brazo parásito, estaba totalmente fuera de control, y ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que...agarrando una nalga al joven pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

-Allen, sé que...auch! te gusto, lo sé...auch! soy muy guapo y no puedo evitarlo... PERO YA ESTO SE HA PASADO DE LOS LIMITES!!- le gritaba a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba un sonrojadísimo Allen.

-te digo que esta fuera de mi control!!

-pero si es tu inocencia, ya deberías controlarla

-no puedo, no puedo- lloraba Allen, sin embargo, sus sollozos y cualquier otro indicio de discusión quedaron interrumpidos por un ruido...

PrAp pRAp PrAP

-eto! Que es eso?- preguntó Allen

-es... EL SONIDO DE LA LIBERTAD!!- gritó el pelirrojo incorporándose sorpresivamente y olvidándose por completo de aquellas garras tan firmemente incrustadas en su trasero. Las duras cadenas que los ataban; las cuales poseían una extraña inmunidad a sus inocencias tintinearon cuando el pelirrojo se puso en pie. Allen, por otra parte, ya se estaba desvaneciendo de tanta hambre; puesto que su inocencia consumía demasiada energía como para darse el lujo de pasar tres DÍAS sin comer.

-no puedo más de hambre!!- sollozaba Allen a espaldas de Lavi, su compañero pelirrojo, quien también sollozaba pero de alegría. (a esas alturas su razonamiento era bastante deficiente y el apetito había hecho estragos en el coeficiente intelectual de ambos)

Mientras, en el exterior de aquella lóbrega y misteriosa habitación...

PrAp PrAp PrAp

-hola, Tiki!!qué haces?- preguntó una efusiva y curiosa Road a uno de sus parientes Noa; sin embargo, este en vez de contestarle con una respuesta "normal" se volteó y sonrió sádicamente; y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-oye, nuestro maestro nos tiene una tarea...vamos a trabajar juntos ¿no es divertido?- sonreía maliciosamente Road a Tiki –oye, deja de hacer eso; el maestro se encargará de ellos...y yo que quería divertirme un rato con Allen buuuuu- decía lastimeramente mientras pateaba una piedra en el suelo de pavimento destrozado. Estaban en una misteriosa ciudad abandonada, en lo que parecían ser siglos, o tal vez milenios; y, pese a su antigüedad, tenía una insólita belleza: las casas asemejaban árboles y las calles estaban pavimentadas en piedras de río, ya algo desgastadas por el largo paso del tiempo.

-oye, qué haces?- volvió a preguntar Road a Tiki, quien ahora se reía maniáticamente...sacó una piedra enorme que estaba junto a la raíz del "árbol- casa" – mmm ya entendí!! Yo también quiero!! Aunque va totalmente en contra de lo que dijo el maestro, pero...que va! Jujujuju- y ayudó a su pariente a quitar la pesada piedra...

-oigan! Qué están haciendo?!- la voz era de autoridad...

Justo en ese momento, sonó un teléfono desde algún rincón...

Un niño, de menos edad que Allen, contestó el desvencijado teléfono público que sonaba en esos momentos en aquella desolada ciudad abandonada por el tiempo. Siempre había estado ahí, por lo menos desde lo que el chiquillo podía recordar; los extraños visitantes no se habían percatado de su presencia, ni tampoco del insistente sonido del aparato que hacía eco en las torcidas paredes de las casas que asemejaban árboles.

-aló- murmuró inexpresivamente el muchacho flaco, de rostro pálido, ojos grises y de brillantes cabellos negros. Parecía estar enfermo.

-ve al este- le murmuró alguien desde otro lado de la línea

-que hago con los extranjeros?- murmuró en una melosa e inocente voz infantil

-haz lo que se te ocurra, pero ven pronto- dijo la voz inexpresivamente

-está bien- contestó el pequeño- pero me puedo quedar con bola alada?- preguntó inocentemente, refiriéndose a Timcampi (que original)

Mientras...

-se ha detenido- murmuró Allen, una vez hubo cesado el ruido, ahora solo se oía la sinfonía de las tripas rugiendo con furia desde los estómagos de ambos muchachos.

Y aun, la garra parásita de Allen se negaba insistentemente a abandonar el trasero de Lavi; quien al parecer se había acostumbrado al "agarron"...

-por tu culpa, ahora ya no siento mis nalgas...-dijo inexpresivamente, pero después...-he perdido mis nalgas!! Esto es el fin!!-lloraba Lavi, como si hubiese perdido alguien realmente apreciado para él.

-últimamente estas muy sensible- comentó Allen hacia la nada, pero contradictoriamente acompañaba a Lavi en sus sollozos, él también lloraba...de hambre.

-YU!! Golpea a este "brote de habas"

-no he hecho nada! Soy inocente!!- ya ambos deliraban, mientras en cierto lugar no muy lejos de allí, alguien estornudaba "refinadamente"...

-achú!- Kanda estaba de pie en una vieja estación de trenes, quien iba acompañado por Leenalee y Miranda.

Aunque, el derrotar Akumas y encontrar fragmentos de inocencia era su principal tarea, ahora tenían la misión de encontrar a sus compañeros "perdidos" ANTES de que les ocurriese algo malo, o sea, que el conde del milenio y sus secuaces Noa se aprovechasen de la situación.

Y todo esto no habría pasado, si Allen Walker, Lavi y Krory no se hubiesen quedado en aquella extraña taberna, jugando cartas con unos sujetos que no eran muy de fiar; eso en sí mismo no era muy preocupante. Lo realmente preocupante era el hecho de que no hubiesen vuelto a la sede central de la orden cuando fueron llamados, es más, sus golems no parecían recibir llamada alguna; definitivamente, algo les había ocurrido en el camino, y de eso se encargaban ahora los "amigos" más cercanos al trío desaparecido (aunque Kanda iba con las dos muchachas debido a que había "algo" que le interesaba en un punto del trayecto; pero la explicación de eso se verá más adelante).

Como el tema de seguridad se había vuelto importante para los exorcistas, después de las extrañas muertes de sus camaradas. Komui, el supervisor de la orden, consideró prudente no confiar demasiado en el potencial protector de sus inocencias y decidió, que, al menos los que iban en búsqueda de Allen y los demás, no llevasen puesto el uniforme, para que pudiesen pasar inadvertidos ante los Noa; por lo menos en esta vez.

-no me gusta esto- dijo, mientras miraba con repugnancia, su atuendo. Kanda, quien llevaba puesto un elegante vestido celeste con mangas sueltas, algo ceñido en la cintura (lo que le daba una apariencia algo "curvilínea"), el cabello trenzado y un elegante sombrero con florecitas; sin contar el hecho de que llevaba puestas unas medias negras y zapatos taco alto; estaba realmente hastiado.

-tranquilo; nunca me imaginé que te vieras tan bien, vestido así- dijo una divertida Leenalee, mientras se ajustaba la peluca colorina en su cabeza; ella llevaba una falda negra larga y blusa.

-si entre esos akuma, hubiese habido un hombre, no tendrías porque ir vestido de ese modo.-agregó tímidamente Miranda, mientras intentaba acomodar una mochila en su espalda sin muchos resultados. Ella iba vestida con un pantalón ancho en la cadera y también llevaba peluca, pero de color castaño y crespa.

-puaj! Esto es ridículo- dijo cortante, al tiempo que se acercaba el tren a la estación. Ellos estaban tomando sus cosas para dirigirse al tren, pero alguien interrumpió lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Anna!! Espera- alguien, a quien no habían tomado en cuenta antes; se había detenido frente a Kanda, algo agitado por la carrera que se había mandado hasta allí. Era un joven bastante atractivo, lo que hizo que las otras dos chicas se sonrojasen levemente al verlo. Tenía el cabello castaño, con unos flequillos rebeldes que le cubrían ligeramente el rostro pálido de ojos de un intenso azul.

-no puedes irte y dejarme así- le dijo mientras sostenía a Kanda por los hombros, quien estaba a punto de asesinarlo, sin embargo, su experiencia samurai no previó lo que vino a continuación...

de pronto se vio siendo besado con pasión; tanta fue su ira ante ese hecho, que asestó el más duro golpe que hubiese dado en su vida. Aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, salió despedido tan lejos que pareció que iba a llegar hasta la estratosfera. La gente, Leenalee y Miranda, quedaron en Shock durante algunos minutos antes de abordar el tren.

Ya dentro...

-estoy harto de esto!- decía, mientras trataba zafarse de la ajustada vestimenta

-tranquilo, recuerda que es la única forma que tenemos para pasar desapercibidos- dijo Leenalee mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para calmarlo; sin embargo, este rechazó la muestra de apoyo y le dio la espalda a ambas muchachas; y así se quedó durante muchas horas, enfurruñado junto a la ventana; mientras las muchachas conversaban animadas.

-oigan!! Aquí está la chica fuerte de la que les hable- decía un muchacho calvo que parecía ser un aprendiz de monje, a otros muchachos (de variadas edades) que iban junto a él.

-wou!! Señorita, ¿cómo es que ha logrado tener tanta fuerza? Joseph era el más fuerte del pueblo hasta a...-pero el muchacho de cabello oscuro, de más o menos la edad de Allen, se vio interrumpido por la salida impulsiva y arrebatada de Kanda.

-espera Ka...Anna!!- gritaba Miranda a sus espaldas; Leenalee le tomó el hombro como diciendo que lo dejara ir; por lo que Miranda se tranquilizó.

Kanda ya no podía sentirse más humillado; caminó con ira hasta el final del pasillo del tren; las ventanas a su lado indicaban que ya estaba anocheciendo, mientras los árboles movían sus hojas al compás del viento...un poco más allá se podía ver un muchacho de rostro pálido y cabellos negros sosteniendo firmemente una bola dorada con alas en su mano.

-no...no puede ser- pero cuando Kanda volvió a mirar, el muchacho ya se había esfumado. Según la expresión de sorpresa de Kanda, se podría decir que había visto el fantasma de un amigo muy querido. Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, al tiempo que golpeaba una pared –estúpido-murmuró conteniéndose.

-sucede algo malo, señorita?- había dicho alguien a sus espaldas, su voz le sonaba ridículamente familiar.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: **Wiiiiii!! aki termina el primer kapi del primer fic de D Gray Man ke publico XD. espero ke les halla gustado leerlo, Komo a mi me gusto eskribirlo (q ñoño decir eso...cuak!8B).

agradeceré mucho vuestra opinion, sujerencias y/o criticas.

buenops, nos leeremos en el kapi siguiente :D (q de hexo tendra mas shonen ai -no se si ponga yaoi, pero eso está en veremos wiiii- insisto estoy muy ñoña hoy¬¬)

esops

xaos!


End file.
